In the Hands of the Enemy
by ShamanQueens
Summary: Transformers Energon. What if Kicker had been captured at the end of episode 13 with no Rodimus as his gaurdian angel? Would he survive the Decepticons long enough to be rescued?
1. Capture

My first Transformers Energon/Superlink fic. It's a 'what if' fic. What if Kicker had been captured at the end of episode 13 with no Rodimus as his gaurdian angel?

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.

* * *

**In the Hands of the Enemy**

**Prologue: Capture **

Today, had not been a good day. My ability to sense energon is more of a curse than a gift some days and today has been the worst day of all. We were scoping the moon for energon, thanks to my 'power', and our pet Terracon, but not finding much. We had been walking for hours, under the at present, both starry and sunny sky, but the grey dusty surface of the moon wasn't giving up it's secret stash of energon. We had just started back after our unsuccessful hunt when we attacked by Megatron and his lackeys. Again. They just never seem to give up. Our side was doing okay, I think. Ironhide and I were by ourselves, nowhere near the action, so I don't really know what was happening elsewhere, just a lot of weaponfire was all I could see, but I trust Optimus to give Megatron a pounding.

We were trying to make it back to the rest of the autobots when the traitor Demolisher ambushed us with a hoard of energon stealing Terracons, just our luck, demanding that I go with him. They wanted to capture me? I guess the must have found out about my energon sensing ability. Well I suppose one of the enemy must of seen me do it, plus I was always around with Optimus when they decide to pay us a visit and I kind of stuck out, I was the only human. The day was getting worse by the minute. But hey, why not use this to our advantage. If I went with Demolisher I might be able to get some useful information, but let me tell you something, Ironhide wasn't having any of it, he pretty much hated Demolisher after he had deserted the Autobots.

Luck turned to favour us as the Minicon base rose up from below the dusty surface of the moon and the newly delivered energon tower was connected and began to do it's work, sending out it's red rays and making the Decepticons run for cover. That is until Cyclonus with Demolisher hanging on grabbed me with Ironhide to far away to do anything. The fight had come closer to us and if being captured wasn't enough I was pelted with debris from a stray shot, that had hit moments before I was kidnapped, that had destroyed a section of a jagged cliffwith some Transformers behind it. Don't know if they were the good guys or not though. Then I was on my merry little way to the Decepticon base. This had to be the worst day, ever.

The deceptacons hadn't bothered to tie me up, well it wasn't like I had anywhere to escape to. I was completely at their mercy. It hadn't really struck me until now, but I was in real danger, my cocky idea of gaining itelligence didn't seem so great anymore.

The door to my cell suddenly opened and Demolisher stepped through. He looked rather ashamed, like he hadn't really wanted to capture me and told me to get moving, though not very forcefully. I decided to go with him for the time being, might as well get a look at where I was, plan an escape route.

It had been a good idea, but the whole place was grey, walls, ceiling, floor, how boring and dull, just like my prison. I'd never remember my way around and the sheer size of the place, we must have walked for about fifteen minutes, would make any escape attempt difficult.

Man, I was getting nervous, we had to be going to see Megatron and I could sense the fear coming of Demolisher which was no way in hell making me feel any better. He was nearly shaking by the time we reached the door that shielded Megatron from view. I knew he was bad, but that bad, for his own team to be afraid of him. I was not liking this. Before we went through Demolisher stopped me and whispered,

'Just do what he says Kicker, it would be the best thing'. Yeah right, like I would tell hm anything.

'Best for him you mean', I replied.

'No, best for you'.

And we went through.

* * *

I went for writing in the style and point of view from Kicker. Tell me what you think in a review please. 

Thanks for reading and hoped you enjoyed it.


	2. Confessions

Wow, didn't think I'd get so many positive reviews and I've tried to use the advice that a couple of you gave me, so thank you for the reviews. And just a note, I am English so I will spell things the English way, not the American, just someone mentioned bad spelling in a review and it annoyed me a bit.

Change of scene in italics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.

* * *

**In the Hands of the Enemy**

**Chapter 1: Confessions**

_Decepticon base_

The door opened and suddenly Kicker felt very small indeed. Megatron wasn't the only one present at the welcoming party. It looked like most of the Decepticons had gathered to witness his interrogation. He could see Cyclonus, Scorponok, Tidalwave and of course Megatron, Demolisher was following behind him.

The thick steel door he had come through slammed shut, blocking out a little of the artificial light, but Kicker could see the faces of his enemy well enough.

He stared defiantly at the smirking face of Megatron and said as forcefully as he could, 'I won't help you to destroy Earth or get any energon.'

He heard Demolisher's anxious sigh before Megatron leaned forward in his chair and decided to reply, 'I think you will, human', Kicker heard the contempt in his voice easily, apparently, he had something against humans.

Suddenly Megatron stood up and his giant hand bared down on Kicker and before he could even think of moving he was caught in the Decepticon leaders grasp.

'Speak now, how do I get the energon on Earth, maybe I should hold you ransom, you seem rather important' and he squeezed, 'I would say something now, you're in a bit of a tight situation', and Megatron laughed at his own lame joke.

Not for the first time in his life Kicker was grateful to his father for the suit he had made for him. Although the helmet had been taken away from him the rest of it was probably saving his life about now, protecting his body from Megatron's grip. He'd have to thank him properly when he got back.

His attention was distracted from his inability to draw a full breath when a shrill voice permeated his mind, followed by a deeper one, 'Megatron's going to get rid of you for us', the first one sang happily in his screechy voice. 'Yes, you will not stand in the way of Alpha Q again', the other voice said slowly, adding to his torment of near certain deathand then they left him in the hands of Megatron once more, their laughs fading as Kicker's breathing problems returned to the front of his mind.

'Alpha Q', he growled, someone else against him was not what he needed right now, especially, since Megatron had caught what he said.

'Am I the only one who doesn't have secret conversations with this ...Alpha Q person', and in his rage threw Kicker to the ground, creating a large thud when he connected with the metal surface of the floor.

'Take him back to his cell, we'll continue this later', and he stormed away into the deep shadows at the back of the room. Demolisher stepped up to lead the now disentangled and upright Kicker, through what he had morbidly named, the grey mile, as it was just corridor after corridor of steel panels, back to his prison.

_Earth_

Meanwhile, all was quiet and peaceful on back on Earth, the Decepticon threat had been dealt with for the minute and all the Autobots were working on the energon towers under the blue sky and the bright sun of the midsummers day, and this was all because Ironhide hadn't told Optimus that Kicker had been captured yet.

It wasn't that Ironhide didn't want to help Kicker, it was just that it had been his fault and he wanted to rescue him by himself, Kicker was his partner and best buddie after all and he wanted to prove that to him. He could hear Kicker now, shouting, 'What the hell are you thinking, Ironbrain, you can't attack the Decepticon base by yourself!' and then adding a kick for good measure. He smiled to himself at the thought of the look Kicker would have on his face. He already missedthe arguments, it was part of their relationship, however stupid that sounded, but it was how they worked together.

He was on his way to the meeting about the energon towers, head bowed to shield his eyes from the glare of the sun ashe meandered slowly along the tarmac road and passed through the main entrance to the complex at Ocean City.

He didn't pay much attention to the meeting. All he could think about was the look of horror that had replaced the normally calm face and cocky smile that Kicker usually wore. The appearance of Dr. Jones, Kicker's dad, had made the feeling worsen tenfold and he couldn't look at him without his stomach twisting and feeling pangs of guilt for loosing his son to the enemy.

It was a blur and soon the meeting was over and he went to return to his guard duty. He was halfway out the door when he heard Optimus ask to speak with him. Everyone had left the control room and he was now alone with the leader of the Autobots. He began to feel nervous, he had never been in the presence of Optimus by himself. He wondered what he wanted.

'Ironhide', Optimus began in a serious tone which madehis worry increase, 'where's Kicker? I thought he would have been at the meeting with you'.

Ironhide broke out in a sweat, he hadn't expected this, well he should have, no one had seen Kicker in the last day and a half. 'Err ...he's in his room', Ironhide replied uncertainly. This is what he had told anyone who had asked. He had got back without arousing suspicion and he just hoped no one actually checked.

'Are you sure?' Optimus asked in that serious tone of voice again.

He knew he should tell Optimus and it wasn't like he could say that he was in his room forever. He knew he should, but he really wanted to help Kicker himself, he felt guilty for letting him down.

He looked up into the face of his leader, Optimus, who was waiting expectantly for an answer.

It was now or never, 'Well, you see ...'

* * *

Second chapter done, hope you enjoyed it. Tell me what you think in a review please and see you next chapter. 


	3. Discovery

Thanks for the reviews and sorry for the long wait, but it's exam season.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Transformers.

Italics are a change in scene.

* * *

**In the Hands of the Enemy**

**Chapter 2: Discovery**

_Earth_

'Well, you see...', Ironhide started, but before he could make his descisiona loud clanking noise approached, which turned out to be Hotshot when he skidded round the corner, barely coming to a stop in time to save him from crashing into Optimus.

'We've had tranmission from the Decepticons, Sir, concerning Kicker's whereabout's'.

'Put it up on the screen, quickly'.

The panel flickered into life and a blurry image of Demolisher appeared, who glanced behind him quickly and started talking in a quick but hushed voice,

'We have Kicker here, if you don't believe me, ask Ironhide, he saw. Come get him quickly or he might not live much longer if he keeps resisting Megatron, he doesn't like humans much anyways. Uh, I'll try to...'

'What are you doing Demolisher?' the Decepticon leaders voice floated over the intercom and the screen went black.

'Is that true, Ironhide?' and he nodded mutely in response, unable to look Optimus in the eye.

Well, at least at the minute Kicker seems to have an ally, but for how much longer, worried the Autobot leader, and how were they going to get Kicker back?

_Decepticon base_

The worst thing about being a prisoner was the boredom. Just sitting there with nothing to look at but the inside of his cell, only accompanied by his own thoughts. Sometimes Kicker hoped for one of the Transformers to stop by his cell, even if it was to haul him off to see Megatron if it meant he could see something other than the steel cube that had become his temporary home.

He must have been there for at least day now and he was tired, bored and hungry. His stomach growled rather loudly and he wondered when they were going to bring him something to eat. Then it struck him, Transformers don't eat, at least not food like humans do. He was in trouble, big trouble, if the Decepticons didn't get him it looked like starvation would.

* * *

Sorry for the shortness, but reviews are appreciated and ideas welcome.

Thanks for reading and hopefully it will not be such a long wait for the next chapter.


	4. Dilemma

Thanks for the reivews and I'll get straight on with this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.

Change of scene in italics.

* * *

**In the Hands of the Enemy**

**Chapter 3: Dilemma**

_Decepticon base_

'What are you doing Demolisher?'

'Well, I, uh, nothing Sir', stammered the Decepticon under Megatron's harsh glare.

'It didn't look like nothing. Who were you talking to?'

'Just er, talking to myself, that's all and I er, noticed that something rather large just scraping the outer sensors, it was also moving quite erratically, Sir', replied Demolisher. He had just caught the object on the radar screen out the corner of his eye, anything to distract Megatron from what he had really been doing.

'Hm, probably just a comet or something, nothing important. Anyways, go bring your human up to the contol room, I want to talk to him'.

* * *

Filled with worry for Kicker, he started moving along the steel corridors on route to the area which housed Kicker's cell. He felt really guilty, but he hadn't wanted to go against Megatron's orders and had grabbed the human as he was told, but now he wished he hadn't. Kicker was likely to be harmed or even killed, humans were too small and fragile and Megatron wasn't known for his gentleness.

He had arrived quite quickly. He knew the winding passages so well that he had hardly had to look up out of his thoughts to go in the right direction.

Unlocking the cell Demolisher caught his first glance at kicker and his worry multiplied tenfold. He was sitting in the corner resting his head on his knees and when he looked up to see who had entered the Decepticon noticed that his face was quite pale and he looked really tired, making his face quite gaunt.

'Come on Kicker, I've got to take you to Megatron'.

He stood up silently, stretched himself and stepped out the room behind Demolisher.

'Follow me'.

The journey to the control room was uneventful and soon they were there. Before they went in though Demolisher noticed that Kicker straightened his back and confidence could be seen in his face, just that slight change made him look ready for anything. He didn't know much about humans, but he knew that they may be fragile, but they weren't weak.

* * *

They entered and could only half see Megatron, since he was standing in the shadows at the back of the room. He turned to look at them and gave the human his most evil smile, but kicker didn't even flinch. Megatron's face turned into a frown and slighty angry, he proceeded to walk towards them.

'Demolisher, why are you still here?' he asked.

'Hm, oh right ... yeah', and with that Demolisher left the room and closed the door, hoping Kicker would be alright after this encounter.

The Decepticon leader went over to his chair and sat down, knowing he had full control of the situation. He had found the perfect way to get this human to help him.

'So, human, how is the accomodation I arranged for you?' Megatron asked with a smirk.

'Well the floor's a bit hard', he said sarcastically, but the tone was lost on the Transformer, 'and I'm really hungry', and to answer the complaint his stomach rumbled loudly.

Ignoring the noise Megatron continued, 'Normally, I would just make you into a Decepticon forcefully, but since you are an organic lifeform I can't rewrite your system and therefore, would like to make a deal',he stated.

'Yeah , like I can trust you!' Kicker retorted.

'Just listen human!', Megatron roared angrily, 'This will be worth your while'.

'If you find Energon for me I will let you down on a planet to get some food and, this is the good part, I will never attack Earth again, all you friends and family will be safe as will every other human living there'.

'Earth, would be safe', was all that filled Kicker's mind.

* * *

Well thought I'd leave you there. Will Kicker give in to Megatron's deal, find out next chapter.

Hope you enjoyed reading this and please review.

Until next time


	5. Choices

Thanks for the reviews.

_Change of scene in Italics_

* * *

**In the Hands of the Enemy**

**Chapter 4: Choices**

'Earth, would be safe', was all that filled Kicker's mind.

This was a hard choice. On one hand, Earth, his own planet, would be safe. On the other he had to help Megatron and he still didn't trust him. If there was just some way of trying to trick the leader of the Decepticons. Kicker wracked his tired mind for the answer and it came rather quickly then he had expected, he just had to lead him on a wild goose chase for Energon. Megatron wouldn't know he was lying, just so long as he did find a little bit here and there and hopefully he would be rescued before Megatron took much notice. He hadn't given up on the Autobots yet.

'Ok, I'll help you, but you better keep your word', Kicker said as forcefully as possible, even though he knew that if Megatron decided to kill him he'd be flat as a pancake before he would be able to react. Confrontation was something he wanted to avoid, his life depended on it.

Megatron just chuckled though, the human was threatening _him, _like he had a chance, but he let it slip. His mood had considerably brightened. Energon was going to be making its way to him soon.

'Good, human', Megatron growled, 'It was in your best interests to help me and I will keep my word. I will have Demolisher ready a shuttle and send you down to the planet similar to yours that we are currently approaching. It should have some food there for you and be sure to bring some back as we have nothing to sustain humans on board'.

And with that last remark the Decepticon leader shouted the orders at a relieved Demolisher and he and Kicker left to prepare to go down to the planet.

_On the shuttle_

Kicker was glad to be somewhere else other than the Decpticon base. Ok so it was grey and metallic, but he was going somewhere and his life was not in danger, for the time being at least.

Demolisher was sitting sullenly at the control panel, so Kicker decided to try and cheer him up, he was going to be stuck with him the whole time and didn't want a miserable Transformer as a companion.

He walked across to stand beside the Decpticon, the control room of the shuttle could have held about three Transformers and he'd been sitting at the back.

'What's up Demolisher', he said lamely, he wasn't so good at this, but then he got a response quickly. It rushed out of Demolisher like he had been carrying some heavy burden and it had suddenly been lifted. With a large sigh he began,

'I'm worried about you, Kicker, it's my fault that you're here and I don't want anything to happen to you. I let the Autobots know where you are, but Megatron caught me and I think he's still suspicious of me, but at least now the Autobots know we have you and can hopefully come rescue you'.

Worried, Kicker thought, though it did make sense and he was glad to have someone on his side.

'Well, thanks, Demolisher', and the rest of the journey was made in silence, save for the creaking of the shuttle.

_On the planet_

They landed smoothly on the planet in a clearing in what seemed to be a rainforest. Disembarking Kicker's ears were assaulted by sound, the singing of tropical birds, the hum of insects flying swiftly through the canopy of leaves. The sound even managed to drown out the clanking of Demolisher as he inspected the clearing.

It was hot too, as Kicker found out when he started to look for some food, sweat was dripping off him.There was plenty of fruit, what looked like bananas and oranges, not much else, but he didn't care at the minute, his stomach was demanding food and thinking didn't come into the matter. After he ate his fill, Kicker carried some back to the shuttle hoping they had something that resembled a fridge so they wouldn't rot too fast.

Next was water, and Demolisher joined him on his search as he carried a large canister to hold water to take back to the ship. There was water on the ship but it wasn't fit for drinking since it as used for cooling purposes and wasn't very clean.

They wandered further into the forest, Kicker picking out other items as food as they passed, Demolisher trampling large amounts of foliage and making birds fly out of the trees in alarm.

They walked in silence amongst the life of the rainforest, Demolisher still seeming a bit withdrawn. They soon came upon a large stream running from a gulley and Kicker had to fight the urge to just jump in the crystal clear water, settling insteadupon taking a large drink and washing his hands and face, the refreshingly cold water revitalising him.

But they had to keep going. The stream wasn't big enough to fill up the canister, so they continued marching through the vast amount of plants that covered the forests ground.

They came across another clearing, but it was far from natural. The trees had been snapped and crushed creating a tunnel that suggested that whatever had made it had crashed and kept going along the surface of the planet.

But not much further. As Kicker and Demolisher stepped into the line of damage they could see what looked like another spaceship, mangled and smoking.

'What the hell is this?' yelled Demolisher and before Kicker could get him to lower his voice a new Transformer jumped in front of them, barely glancing at Demolisher, but his gaze lingering on Kicker and a small smile flitted across his face.

'We meet at last, Kicker', the flame adorned Transformer said, 'and I can finally ask you if you would help me'.

Kicker was puzzled. How did he know his name and help him with what? Who was he? But before Kicker could speak Demolisher had lunged at the mysterious Transformer without warning, but was repelled easily.

'Maybe we should have this conversation somewhere else, without any interruptions', and with that he attempted to grab Kicker only to have a sword swing in front of his face, straight out of midair, stopping the apparent enemy in his tracks. There was only one Transformer who could do that ….

Kicker and Demolisher looked at each other in horror. Starscream had to have been here under Megatron's orders and he must have heard everything from the conversation between Kicker and Demolisher on the shuttle. This was bad, if they didn't stop Starscream then it was all over for Demolisher and Kicker would truly be at the Decepticon's mercy. And why hadn't Kicker sensed him in the shuttle? Must have been the tiredness and hunger, weakening his senses, but that was no excuse. Maybe some of the noise in the shuttle might not have been the ship, and Starscream would have been able to fit in it quite easily, but they now had huge problems, and they needed to solve them, somehow.

* * *

Well that's this chapter finished, thanks for reading and please review. 

Until next time


	6. Deception

Thanks for the reviews.

_Change of scene in italics_

_

* * *

_

**In the Hands of the Enemy**

**Chapter 5: Deception**

Kicker could only see one route out of this predicament, and that was to run. He didn't like the idea of running away, but he couldn't see how they would be able to beat the unnamed transformer and deal with Starscream afterwards, it just wasn't possible. If he had had his sword he would have had jumped into the fight, but that wasn't the case. The fight could also draw some of the enemies' companions; the flame adorned Transformer couldn't be able to fly that ship by himself.

Demolisher was watching the battle intently, taking in every swipe and dodge, his own failure swirling in his mind, he couldn't even get in one punch. Starscream had always been Megatron's favourite, but when he thought about it, he didn't care too much anymore, he was sick of being bossed around and insulted. Life had been much better with the Autobots, even if it had been a bit boring. Lost in his thoughts he failed to notice his Decepticon insignia flash red and it was gone as quick as it came.

To attempt to get Demolisher's attention Kicker kicked him hard on the shin and instantly wished he hadn't. It brought back painful memories of Ironhide and the rest of the Autobots and his family that were safe on Earth. His heart panged as he thought of his family, they must be seriously worried about him and wondered if they had mounted a rescue mission yet, though partly he hoped not as he had guaranteed their safety, as long as they stayed on Earth. His thoughts wandered, random faces surfacing in his mind, until he came to the image of Meisha. He liked Meisha, but still wasn't sure how much. She was his friend, but sometimes he wondered if they could be more, but he could ponder on this later and pushed his thoughts aside; they had some running to do.

'Come on Demolisher, we've got to go, now.'

'But what about those two?' asked Demolisher, 'they aren't just about to let us go.'

'They're busy at the moment and hopefully they'll damage each other enough that they won't be able to come after us, this is our best chance.'

Demolisher nodded silently in agreement and they moved off and in a few steps they were already back into the thick cover of the trees, Demolisher blending in quite well with the many green toned foliage. They ran back in the path they had made coming down to try and minimise the amount of noise that Demolisher was making and Kicker did his best to keep up with the long strides of the transformer, dodging braches and roots that threatened to hit or trip him.

They were nearing the ship that had carried them down to the planet and it seemed they hadn't been followed, the sounds of the battle long ago faded under the noise and activity of the jungle.

The shuttle was in sight, they had made it, but before they could step into the relative safeness of the small craft, three Transformers landed at their feet. It was Tidalwave and Cyclonus and they were lead by Megatron.

'Er, hello Sir. What's brings you down here? We were just about to come back up.'

'That's no concern of yours Demolisher. Where is Starscream?'

'Starscream ….. Sir?'

'I'm here, Megatron', said a voice that came from beside Kicker. Starscream slowly materialised, almost tauntingly, in front of them.

'There is nothing to report Sir.'

Demolisher and Kicker glanced at each other, the confusion and apprehension evident in Kicker's face. Nothing to report? What was going on?

_Back on Earth_

Kicker's family had been told the news of his kidnap and it seemed that his father took it the hardest. He barely saw daylight anymore as he worked nearly all the hours of the day to help the Autobots and to try and find some way to save his son.

But a plan was already under way to try and get Kicker back. Well not so much a plan as a likely suicide mission, but Ironhide had made up his mind. Although at times the relationship between Kicker and Ironhide had been less than good, they were friends and it was partly his fault that he had been captured in the first place.

The Autobots were having a whole group meeting so he wouldn't be missed in the crowd and he headed over to the part of the station that housed the space bridge controls. They had the coordinates of the last attack from the Decepticons and he had decided that was probably the best place to start looking.

He fired up the bridge and began to leave the room when a shadow appeared and lengthened on the corridor wall, someone was approaching and before Ironhide could do anything Optimus Prime stepped into the room.

'Why aren't you at the meeting Ironhide?' Optimus inquired.

'Well, er…' Ironhide stammered, and decided on telling his commander. He probably already suspected anyways, he had not exactly been acting normal.'I'm going to find Kicker!'

There it was. He had blurted it out and he had ruined his chances of ever saving his friend, the leader of the Autobots was bound to stop him.

'I thought as much. You haven't really been yourself lately. You can go, it's been quite quiet and we can manage here, but you must report back at least once a week and contact us straight away if you find anything.'

'Of course Sir, I really can go?' Ironhide just couldn't believe it, he was on his way to rescue Kicker and nothing would stand in his way.

'Yes, just no rash behaviour.' Optimus gave Ironhide a smile of encouragement and motioned for him to go. The leader of the Autobots was glad that something was finally being done, he hadn't had the resources to compile a proper rescue mission, but now, if Ironhide found anything it would be much easier to mobilise more of his troops to get Kicker back home.

Ironhide had to fight the urge to hug his commander and there was a slight skip in his step as he went to start his journey.

The corridors were quiet with everyone being at the meeting and he was disappointed that he didn't have anyone to share his joy with. He grasped the advanced radio that Optimus had given him tightly. It would transmit his coordinates so they could bring him back to earth when he was ready to report or if he was in danger, but the way he was feeling now he couldn't see anyone or anything being any trouble.

He was coming up the door that would allow him access to the space bridge, but it opened before he got there. Meisha had been waiting for him.

'Hi Meisha, what are you doing out here?' Ironhide asked nervously, Meisha looked like she meant business and Ironhide could guess what might be said next, she was already wearing her yellow suit.

'I'm coming with you. Don't you even try to talk me out of it or leave me behind' Meisha said in a controlled voice, holding back tears that threatened to escape her eyes, trying to keep her worry contained.

'I can't take you with me, you should know that, can't have two of our best people off base, and I'm not even airtight'.

She smiled thinly at Ironhide's small joke and nodded in agreement. 'I know I can't really go with you, but I'm so worried about him, just promise me this. Come and tell me if you find anything, however small it may be and if you ever need any help be sure to ask me'.

'Of course,' replied Ironhide, and with a good luck from Meisha he made his way to the opening of the space bridge, tuned into his vehicle mode and sped away to the disappear at the end of the space bridge.

The stars whizzed pass him, a million points of light illuminating the path that the space bridge was taking him along, to the destination that the coordinates had pointed him to.

He was spat out of the enclosed space suddenly, coming to a complete stop floating in the middle of space. He slowly turned around and his sight lay upon a planet that looked much like Earth, and where he would begin his search for one of his closest friends.

* * *

Thanks for reading and please review. 

Until next time.


	7. Plans

Thank you for the reviews and for your continued interest in this fanfic, even though it's been like half a year, I'm really sorry, degree courses are a bitch for consuming time.

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own anything to do with Transformers.

**In the Hands of the Enemy**

**Chapter 7: Plans**

Starscream moved silently through the Decepticon vessel, occasionally fading in and out of visible existence. He was well used to these corridors, especially since he not that long a go had been apart of them himself, laying dormant until the being known as Alpha Q had chose to revive him. Unknown to Megatron though he was still loyal to his reviver, that episode in the dark had shaken him, but Starscream would never let him stop him from fulfilling his debt to Alpha Q, he would pretend to be loyal, but only when it was beneficial and the run in with Alpha Q's other supporters had certainly been that.

He continued his way through the poorly lit corridors in search the wildcard that could either help him or heed him in his mission, the human.

The said organic was not so busy staring out of a window into space trying to pick out which star could be Earth or one of the planets in his home solar system. He had always said that he would never become home sick, but then again it wasn't like this nightmare of a 'holiday' had been his choice and he would give anything to the Autobot base and his family, even his hyperactive father.

Still leaning against the wall supporting the pane of clear material he turned to his babysitter, Demolisher. It was the one thing Megatron had forced upon after he agreed to help, he didn't have to stay locked up, but he wasn't allowed to be left alone, though he didn't mind, anything was better then being locked up. The downfall was that he couldn't do anything to hinder the Decepticons in their quest for Energon, he knew that Demolisher didn't particularly like Megatron, but there was no way he would intentionally disobey their leader.

The Decepticon looked down to meet Kicker's gaze and saw a flash of loneliness flash across the boys face, but it was gone so fast he could've imagined it. He had been stuck in this passage for who knows how long watching Kicker stare blankly at space obviously lost in thought.

'Hey, Demolisher, would you mind leaving me alone for a little while?' inquired Kicker.

'You know I can't.' replied the Transformer. Well it had been worth a try Kicker thought.

There conversation was interrupted by the clang of footsteps and an approaching shadow and slowly Starscream materialised.

'Megatron wishes to see you Demolisher, I am to take over watching our…… guest.' Starscream rasped with a smirk.

Demolisher didn't really want to leave Kicker with Starscream, but he couldn't just ignore Megatron...

* * *

The leader of the Decepticons didn't look happy when Demolisher entered the control room, well really that was an understatement, he looked downright mad. 

'Are you making any progress with the human, uncovered any locations of Energon yet?' was snarled in his direction when Megatron saw him enter and at the panic that covered Demolisher's face he guessed not, couldn't he get any useful minions around here?

'You will get me some results, or would you to be transformed like dear Cyclonus here.'

He gestured towards the helicopter like Transformer, who at the sudden attention just yelled,

'It's Snowcat now and you better remember it!'

Demolisher noted he seemed even crazier than before and instantaneously decided that being transformed by the energon wasn't going to happen to him any time soon,

'That won't be necessary Sir, I'll get some information.' and with that said Demolisher beat a hasty retreat.

* * *

Meanwhile Starscream studied the human that he had came to see, he didn't look like much and it would be easy to just crush him, but that would put him at odds with Megatron and he needed to be in his good books, for the time being. This was the boy that had been able to sense him before though, so maybe there was more to him than meets the eye, but Starscream didn't dwell on it, the human was essential to his plans and it was time to set them underway. 

'You don't really want to help Megatron. Do you?' Starscream rasped.

Kicker was a bit put off at the Decepticon's directness, but had the feeling that this Decepticon probably hated Megatron more than he did and there was that moment just hours ago where Starscream had neglected to inform his leader of the run in with Rodimus……… maybe this could be used to his advantage.

'No. Of course not,' he replied simply.

Starscream grinned inwardly, this was easy.

'I propose we form a truce then, we neither want to serve Megatron, but have no choice at the moment, help me get rid of him.'

It was as Kicker had suspected, Megatron really made bad decisions when it came to hiring crew, were any of them loyal? Maybe Tidalwave, but then he seemed to dumb to choose otherwise. They had no trust among them, the total opposites to the Autobots.

'I will,' he replied, but he knew Starscream was a bit of a loose cannon, he would have to play this carefully.

Starscream nodded curtly and Kicker watched him fade out of sight and was soon greeted with the footsteps of Demolishers return.

* * *

Ironhide slowly made his way toward the planet that the co-ordinates had led him to. Glancing around his gaze saw the star that gave the planet life much like the sun that the Earth revolved around. There appeared to be a black spot leaving the edge of the star, but Ironhide didn't give it even the shortest of glances as he began to approach the planet. 

The part he hated most of entering a planet was coming next, travelling through the atmosphere to reach the planets surface and he was glad that he had an energon star to offer some extra protection.

His outer metal skin began to heat up as he increased speed from the planets gravity pulling him down and he was glad he had remained in vehicle mode, he was much more aerodynamic. He was soon in the clouds and moments later he was past them and could see the surface. What appeared to be a continent appeared, covered in forest with a few clearings and through a large patch of trees a large gash had been cut into the ground as well as what seemed to be an explosion sight. He began to descend to start his exploration.

After a half hour of weaving through the broken vegetation and scarred ground, Ironhide stopped in his tracks. Before him laid a ship, clearly of Transformer design, but friend or foe?

In his surprise he failed to notice his attacker from behind and was suddenly catapulted into the air from a vicious tackle. He crashed to the ground and rolled a few yards before coming to a stop in front of a pair of mechanical feet. As swiftly as possible he jumped up, prepared to face the second threat, only to be frozen in his tracks again. The transformers insignia was that of an Autobot and judging from the stories he had heard a million times this could only be one Transformer………

'Rodimus?'

* * *

Thanks for reading and please review. 


End file.
